As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to take pictures virtually any time. Furthermore, with an ever-growing amount of content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of digital content. With existing media editing tools, users can manually edit digital images to achieve a desired effect or style. However, while many media editing tools are readily available, the editing process can at times be complex and time-consuming for the casual user when processing a large volume of content.